Les chevaliers contre la voix maléfique
by Neia - Lady Luma Slytherin
Summary: Quand la narratrice reçoit une lettre de l'étrange et diabolique voix, elle va aller chercher les 4 héros, pour qu'ils sauvent, non pas Saori, mais Ikki qui à été enlever par l'allié de l'affreuse, l'horrible, la monstrueuse voix. Jabu sera de la partie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Les chevaliers contre la voix maléfique**_

_**1 ~ Le réveil de la voix **_

_Bonjour à tous, comment ça va ? Bah moi aussi, figurez vous que ce matin [_**hum**_] pardon, cet après midi, quand je me baladais [_**hum hum**_] bon d'accord, quand j'étais sur mon ordi, j'ai reçut une lettre. Je m'en souvient car je me la suis prise dans la tronche, elle était accompagné d'un gros caillou qui à péter ma fenêtre, maintenant j'ai une grosse bosse ! _

_Comment ça on s'en fout ? Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? Bah j'en sais rien, je l'ai pas encore lu *ouvre l'enveloppe et lis* ...Par le string léopard rose bonbon de Saori ! Vite ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres ! _

**Gros plan sur le manoir Kido. Dans le Salon, 5 personnes dont une qui ressemble étrangement à une fille...**_Ah non, c'est Shun !_** Le garçon aux cheveux vert à faire pâlir d'envie une Salade regardait la télé. Dans l'écran, un petit bonhomme vert lui fait face.**

Petit bonhomme vert : Gipsy !

Shun, sautillant sur place : j'aime vraiment les Télétubies !

Shiryu : comme dirait mon vieux maître...Shun, ta gueule !

Hyoga : on à promis à Ikki de le laisser regarder ce qu'il veux pendant qu'il n'était pas la...

_Les enfants, l'heure est grave ! _

Seiya : bonjour narratrice

_Salut, enfin, Saori à été enlevée !_

Tous : Encore ?

Jabu, se relève d'un coup et se cogne la tête : aie...Allons sauver Saori !

Shun : mais ça fait 3 fois cette semaine !

_Saori ? Ah mince, je me suis trompée ^^', désolée, l'habitude..._

Seiya : pas grave, nous aussi ça nous arrive

Hyoga : qui à été enlevé ?

_Bah c'est...Ikki _

Tous sauf Shun qui n'a pas entendu : QUOI ?

Shun : allons y, Ikki mon frère nous aidera

Jabu : idiot, c'est justement lui qu'on doit sauver !

Shun : OUIIIIIIIN

_Crétin, tu l'a fait pleurer. Shun, si tu te calme je ...*murmure à son oreille *...Ok ?_

Shun, calmé: d'accord

_Qui va le sauver alors ?_

Shun : moi !

Hyoga : je vient aussi

Shiryu : comme le dirait mon vieux …

_Shiryu =_=_

Shiryu : je vient

Jabu : il vous faut un héros ! Je suis de la partie

Tous , mort de rire :

Jabu : je suis sérieux !

Tous :

_Et toi Seiya ?_

Seiya : non, la dernière fois il m'a fait cramer mon slip

_T'avais cas le ranger ! _

Shun , après avoir frapper Seiya : il vient aussi ^^

_Bien. Vous êtes donc 5, seulement j'ai décider que vous seriez 7. Qui donc va venir aussi..._

Jabu, sautillant : Saori !

_Tu plaisante ? Elle bougerait pas son cul pour un chevalier _

Hyoga : c'est vrai...

Donc …

**Un grand bruit se fait entendre. Nos 5 zéros se sont tous rassembler et tremblent de peur. Courageux... **

**Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et une ombre apparaît.**

Ombre : Ikkinounet ! Ou est tu ?

_Tu tombe bien Valériane, justement les 5 zé...héros ici présent allaient partir le sauver._

Val, soudainement blanche comme un linge : le...sauver.. ?*tombe dans les pommes*

Seiya : la furie !

Jabu : et sa copine !

Ombre2 , baille : et ta sœur ?

_Roxane, tu est la aussi, c'est super. Maintenant vous êtes 7 et vous pouvez aller sauver Ikki de la diabolique voix !_

Roxy : Quoi ? Le poulet s'est fait enlever ?...MWAHAHAHAHA

Val : T'est sur que c'est pas Saori ?

_Non non, c'est bien Ikki...Saori est dans la salle de bain_

Val, pleure : Bouhouhou, mon Ikkinounet !

_Allez ! Mais faites attention car la voix maléfique est très dangereuse et rusée. Elle à engager un terrible chevalier pour la défendre ! _

Seiya : qui ? Le chevalier de la chanson trop forte ? On l'a tuer il y a 3 semaine

_Non, pas lui ! Je te parle du terrible chevalier de la manucure ! *bruit de tonner*_

Shun : hiiiiii !

_Oui je sais, ça fait peur ..._

Shun : non, je vient de m'apercevoir que je n'ai plus de shampoing ! T_T

_...Mais il faut être courageux chevaliers ! ..._

Roxy, Val : et nous ?

_...Et celles qui ne le sont pas ! Pour le bien d'Ikki..._

Seiya : je vais venger mon slip !

_...Et pour le mien, bâillonner Seiya ! _

Seiya : hé !

_Dépêchez vous !_

Jabu : bah c'est que le Grand PopeCorne ne veux pas qu'on sorte

_Il est pas la tête à claque ! Vous ais-je dit que si vous arrivez trop tard, Ikki sera changer en fille et devrai épouser un vieux crétin sénile ?_

Shun : vite, dépêchons nous !

Val : c'est moi qu'il épousera ! Et je veux pas avoir une femme pour époux !

Préparez vos affaires et filez !

Seiya : il est ou ?

_Bah...Je sais pas _

Tous, manquent de tomber à la renverse : QUOI ? C'est quoi cette narratrice ?

_La ferme ! C'est dans la lettre _

«_** Chère Narratrice, j'ai kidnapper Ikki. Si on ne le sauve pas rapidement il sera changer en fille et devra épouser un vieux sénile. Je le retient quelque part dans le monde et tu ne pourra pas le sauver sans avoir les indices que j'ai caché il y a quelques minutes dans certains endroit dans tout le globe. Si tu veux connaître ta prochaine destination, à toi, ou aux héros qui irons à ta place, l'indice précédent te donnera l'emplacement du suivant. Tu ne pourra pas le sauver car j'ai mis mon meilleur agent sur le coup ! Gabriel, Chevalier d'ongle de la manucure ! Par le string rose bonbon de Saori, qu'il est fort ! J'ai déjà gagner Mouhahaha ! Hahahaha ! **__**Hihihihi ! Hohohoho ! Hé, j'suis pas le père noël ! **_

_**Bisous, La voix **_

_**Ps : je t'ai emprunter ton sac à main, je te le rendrais, promis ! **_»

_...Oh la... ! Aller on se grouille, sauvez Ikki et ramener moi mon sac à main !_

Shun : pourquoi c'est si important ?

_Car mon maquillage et mes photo compromettante de chevaliers sont dedans ! Allez ! Rendez vous à Thourie, le premier indice se trouve la bas *part*_

Seiya : et m...Allons y

**Nos 7 héros vont d'abord chercher Mu car ils n'ont pas envi de marcher jusqu'à ce petit coin paumé de bretagne, que Jabu pensait être en Chine...Et non, c'est en France ! Crétin.**

**Une fois téléporté la bas**

Jabu: Mon dieu, c'est horrible...C'est ….La campagne !

Roxy : t'a quelque chose contre la campagne ? J'te signale que Val, moi et la narratrice on en vient

Jabu : oups...

**PAF**

Jabu : aie !

Val : regarder la bas ! Une école

**Les 7, enfin 6 vu que Jabu boude, vont vers l'école, passent le portail et soudain.**

Roxane : par le shampoing l'oréal anti pellicule et qui rend le cuir chevelu doux et parfumé avec cette horrible odeur de Jasmin que personne aime de Shun !

Shun : Hé !

Seiya : quoi ?

Roxane : regarder au tout début...

Tous : ?

Roxane : bah c'est marquer « Chapitre 1 » ! ça veux dire qu'on va morfler !

Tous : et merde !

_**Nos héros arriverons t'il à trouver l'indice pour sauver Ikki ? Battront ils Gabriel ? Et est ce que la voix à tellement confiance en lui qu'elle n'a pas placer de garde pour l'indice ? Parviendrons ils à récupéré le sac de la narratrice ? Ou bien abandonneront ils lâchement. Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de « les chevaliers contre la voix maléfique », le chapitre 2, « Putain, sortez moi de la ! »**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tous le monde ! _

_Oui, ça fait un très long moment que je n'ai pas écrit cette fiction, mais aujourd'hui je la reprend._

_A vrai dire c'est plus par manque d'envie et manque de temps, sauf que, pour votre plus grand bonheur (_**ou pas**_) Roxy chérie et Valounette m'ont forcée (_**hum**_)...enfin m'ont gentiment demander de continuer cette fiction tellement sérieuse et bien écrite (_**hum hum..**_) _

_Au programme : du what the phoque omniprésent, des chevaliers plus cons que jamais et un scénario trop débile !_

_Vous êtes prêts ?_

_Alors c'est partit mes ptits chats !_

_Chapitre 2 : Putain sortez moi de la_ (aucun rapport sorry 8D)

**Gros plan sur une salle obscure, un homme frappe de toute ses forces contre la porte, hurlant à la mort contre son geôlier qui se marrait bien derrière la porte.**

Ikki : Laisse moi sortir fils de poulpe ! Jamais je ne deviendrais une fille !

**L'inconnu ricana et partit, laissant le poulet enflammé seul dans l'obscurité.**

Ikki : putaiiiiiiin !

**Nos 7 héros entrèrent dans l'école de Thourie pour trouver l'indice sur la position de l'horrible et méchante voix. Jabu boudait à l'arrière, Val et Shun pleuraient pendant que Roxy les réconfortaient, quand à Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu, ils se répartissaient déjà les affaires d'Ikki.**

Seiya : je prend sa chambre !

Shiryu : et moi son pc !

Hyoga : laissez moi sa chaine stéréo alors.

Val : bande de rapace !

**Et nos trois looser font un vol plané dans le couloir principal, pour ensuite s'écraser contre la porte du fond. Prudemment, Hyoga ouvrit la porte et au centre de la pièce, sur un piédestal d'argent se trouvait un morceau de papier flottant, entouré d'un halo d'or.**

Roxy : Hey, l'auteur ?

_Oui Roxy chérie ?_

Roxy : arrête la redstone, c'est mauvais pour toi

_Bon, bon, d'accord...Je rectifie._

**Le papier était maintenu au plafond par un fil de nylon, il était couvert de peintude dorée et le piedestal était en fer blanc.**

_C'est mieux ?_

Roxy : oui, bien mieux 8D

_S'pèce de méchante.._

**Ils étaient la, tous les sept, à l'entrée quand Shun s'écria** « C'est l'indice! »** Avant de courir vers le papier. Il le décrocha et revint vers les autres, tout content.**

Shun : tient bon mon frère, j'arrive

**Mais, sinon ça aurait été trop facile, et l'auteur est une grande sadique, le fil était relier à tout un système compliqué pour empêcher les intrus de s'en emparer. Shun à tirer sur le fil, et une jolie grosse pierre ronde tomba du plafond, faisant crier nos zéros préférés avant qu'ils ne partent au triple galop.**

Tous : Shun, espèce d'idiot !

Shun : mais...T.T

***élipse***

_Bon, vous vous relevez bande de flemmards ?_

Seiya on vient de se taper des centaines de kilomètres pour échapper à ce truc et toi tu arrive comme ça ?!

_Bah ouai. Bienvenu à Paris mes petits chats !_

Jabu : Cool, j'ai toujours rêver de visiter l'Afrique ! ***se fait shooter*** Aie !

Roxy : c'est ici que se trouve le prochain indice ?

_J'en sais rien, faut lire le précédent avant _***prend l'indice à Shun*** _bon, alors voyons voir...Bah...Alors... « V_**ous avez eu de la chance, mais la prochaine fois ça ne sera pas si facile ! Rendez vous au... **_»_

Val : ***la coupe*** Au faite, narratrice, j'adore tes nouvelles chaussures, elles sont magnifiques.

_Merci darling, l'autre jour j'étais au Jardin radieux avec Yuffie et on à fait les boutiques avec la carte de Cid._

Val : Aw, je vois, et il n'a rien dit ?

Shiryu : comme dirait mon vieux maitre...On est pas dans un crossover avec Kingdom Hearts !

…_.Quelle bonne idée ! C'est Shuushuu chérie qui va être contente, merci Shiryu._

Shiryu : je crois que j'ai fait une connerie...

Roxy : merci dragounet, merci, vraiment...

Jabu : lis l'indice s'pèce de bitch èé ***frappé***

_Tient, il à changer... _« **Rendez vous au portail dimensionnel de la mort qui tue (le PDLMT pour les intimes) et partez dans l'univers des jeux vidéos ! Après tout cette fiction est tellement What the fuck que les lecteurs ne s'en rendront surement pas compte...Votre première destination est Halloween town, trouvez l'indice et vous vous rapprocherez de votre but. **

**PS : narratrice chérie, j'ai trouver tes photo compromettantes dans ton sac. Ouh, c'est pas bien. Je vais les donner à Naminé pour la peine **» …_.Mes photos T.T_

Val : Naminé c'est pas la blonde yaoiste que mlle Shuuei adore ?

_Si, mais c'est MES photos de Milo et Camus èé. Bon, on va à Halloween town, on verra surement Jack *O* _

Jabu : mais il est ou le PDLMT ?

_Hum...débrouillez vous._

Tous : méchante !

Roxy : c'est tellement wtf ce chapitre, je crois que je préférait quand elle n'écrivait rien...

Val : on à peut être mal fait de la faire écrire ce chapitre...

Roxy : oui, c'est sur...

Seiya : alors c'est votre faute si on est la ?!

Val et Roxy : euh...non ?

Seiya : ah, d'accord ^^

Val et Roxy : ...qu'ilestconcemec...

**Nos héros cherchèrent longtemps le portail, très longtemps, trèèèès longtemps. Quand soudain quelqu'un eu une idée.**

Shun : et si on cherchait sur internet ?

Tous :...Mais c'est une super idée !

Jabu : c'est quoi internet ?

Tous : ta gueule Jabu !

Val : j'ai vu une bibliothèque la bas, peut être qu'ils ont un ordinateur

Ils se rendent donc dans la bibliothèque. La madame qui s'occupe des livres les mena à l'ordi puis ils laissèrent Val se charger des recherches.

Val : alors...Google... « ou se trouve le PDLMT ? »

Ordi : Recette pour le PDLMT , 1h de cuisson, 30 minutes de préparation. Prenez une pioche en diamant, un seau d'eau et une source de lave. Versez l'eau sur la source et minez l'obsidienne obtenue. Disposez les blocs et allumez avec un briquet. Attendez que ça ai fini de cuire et passez le. « Note des internautes : 9,8/10 »

Tesconmaismoiaussi dit : C 1 super recet mé c pr 1 ptal du neither salo

Val :...Ok...Bon, testons cette fenêtre

Ordi : Salut, moi c'est Tron, je suis un attardé. Que puis-je pour toi utilisatrice ?

Val : je voudrais savoir ou se trouve le PDLMT

Ordi : Dans le cul de la licorne

_Tous se retournèrent vers Jabu, qui avait désormais le teint couleur cachet d'aspirine._

Hyoga : l'auteur est tellement conne que ça pourrais être possible...

Seiya : mais on ne passera pas...

Shiryu : c'est pour la science...passe en premier, on te suit Pegase

Jabu : QUOI ?!

Seiya : euh...Bien, puisqu'il le faut...* **s'approche de Jabu qui panique***

Ordi : hé, les mecs

Tous : quoi ?

Ordi : je déconnais

Tous :

Ordi : le PDLMT se trouve dans la salle derrière la porte, celle du fond après l'étagère des romans de science fiction

Tous :

Val : bah, merci ***éteint l'ordi***

Ordi : NOOOOOooo...clic

Hyoga : allons y alors...mais ça m'étonne que ce soit si simple

Roxy : moi aussi, mais on ne va pas contredire un attardé hein ?

Direction la salle du PDLMT, c'est en faite un portail du Neither en bloc de Redstone... « Roxy : on voit la dépendance », ta gueule ok ? Nos héros rentrèrent dans le portail et attendirent, attendirent et attendirent encore...

Seiya : Putain il fait chier le « chargement de la map » !

***Que ce cache t'il derrière le PDLMT ? Auront-ils finalement un chapitre normal sans connerie ? L'auteur mettra t-elle autant de temps pour le prochain ? Sera t-il aussi marrant ? Jabu et Seiya s'achèteront-ils un cerveau ? **

**Vous aurez la réponse à ces questions et plus encore dans le prochain épisode de votre série préférée « Les chevaliers contre la voix maléfique ! »***

**Voila voilà, un chapitre court, j'essayerais de les faire plus long maintenant.**

**Petit défi, si vous avez un mot à placer, dites le moi et je le placerais dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Allez, bye bye mes ptits chats **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et oui, Me revoila après une longue absence, avec un chapitre plus con que les précédents ! **_

_**N'oubliez pas, donnez moi un mot et je tenterais de le caser, pluche mes ptits chats **_

* * *

><p>Réalisateur : Bon mes coco, vous êtes en place ? On va commencer ! Ce chapitre est sous le signe de la musique !<p>

Jabu : C'est quel signe ça ? Je croyais qu'il y en avais que 12 …

Réalisateur : quel con...Maria, trouvez lui vite un remplaçant qu'on puisse le virer !

Maria : bien monsieur.

Réalisateur : Donc, vous suivez bien le script et tout ira bien, et NON Seiya, pas question d'augmentation de salaire !

Seiya : Mais j'ai rien dit...

Réalisateur : Moteur...ACTION !

.

**Les chevaliers du Zodiaque contre la Voix Maléfique !**

**Chapitre 3**

**Le n'importe quoi, la version musicale**

.

Shun : _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious__  
><em>_C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce__  
><em>_Mais faut le dire et vous serez à la page et plus précoce__  
><em>_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious__  
><em>_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay__  
><em>_Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay__  
><em>_.__  
><em>_Parce que j'avais, en étant petit, pas envie de parler__  
><em>_Papa, en rage, m'a tordu le nez et se mit à m'blâmer__  
><em>_Quand un jour, inspiré, j'ai pu faire la belle invention__  
><em>_De ce très long mot recommandé pour la prononciation_

_._

Tous : Oh putain...

Seiya : Shun, arrête de nous casser les oreilles avec ta chanson pourrie !

Shiryu : Seiya, mon ami...Soit plus gentil avec lui, tu sais qu'il à du mal depuis que son frère à été enlevé...

Shun :_ C'est..._

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

_Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

Hyoga, énervé : C'est bon, t'a fini ?!

Shun, tout content : oui

.

**Nos héros ont enfin franchis le PDLMT, et découvrent le paysage de cauchemars qu'est Halloween Town. Des citrouilles et des fantômes partout...**

.

Jabu : Hiiii, des fantômes ! ***part en courant***

Roxy : Super...

Shun, appeuré : Jabu, reviens !

Seiya : T'en fais pas, le courage de mon idole est en moi !

Roxy : Et c'est... ?

.

**Tout devient noir, seul un projecteur illumine le poney volant, qui se mis à chanter.**

.

Seiya : _Au fin fond de l'Univers, à des années et des années-lumière de la Terre,_

_Veille celui que le gouvernement intersidéral appelle_

_Quand il n'est plus capable de trouver une solution à ses problèmes,_

_Quand il ne reste plus aucun espoir :_

_le Capitaine FLAM !_

_._

_(Refrain)_

_Capitaine Flam tu n'es pas_

_De notre galaxie_

_Mais du fond de la nuit_

_(Capitaine Flam)_

_D'aussi loin que l'infini_

_Tu descends jusqu'ici_

_Pour sauver tous les hommes_

.

**Pendant que le poney chantaient horriblement faux, ses « amis » s'en allèrent tranquillement, faisant semblant de ne pas le connaître. On sais jamais, les Fantômes aussi peuvent juger.**

**.**

Seiya, finissant : Capitaine Flam oui c'est toi

Un jour qui sauveras tous ceux

De Mégara … Hey, les copains, vous êtes ou ?!

.

**Il chercha ses amis et les trouva, avec une chorégraphie complètement stupide, à chanter et danser sur On est la, de M. Pokora.**

.

Seiya : Les mecs, vous craignez la...

Tous : Tu peut parler !

Seiya : Bah c'est ce que je fait la...

Tous, se facepalm :

.

**Ils se séparèrent pour trouver l'indice. Roxy avec Hyoga et Shun, Val avec Shiryu, Seiya et Jabu.**

.

_Hey, ça va ?_

Val : Narratrice ?! Qu'est ce que tu fout la ?

_Je me sent aimée...Bref, je suis venue vous dire que c'est le gros sac moche qui à l'indice._

Jaby : et tu pouvais pas nous l'apporter ?

_Crève ! Je suis pas ta bonniche ! Ramenez moi mon sac à main ! ***Disparaît***_

Seiya : Tu l'a encore vexée...

Jabu : mais...mais...

Shiryu : Comme le disait si souvent mon vieux maître...Ferme ta putain de gueule !

.

**De l'autre coté, devant un putain de gros sac moche...**

.

Oggy Boogie, chante : Je sens que ce matin va être une pure soirééééée

.

Réalisateur : STOP ! Ça suffit, on arrête le massacre ! On revient au plan initial. Le moche, donne l'indice et disparaît, on arrête le crossover ici !

Oggy Boogie : Mais...

Réalisateur : Fini ! T'es viré ! Fait tes valises et dégage !

.

**Grâce à la magie du réalisateur, nos héros se retrouvent tous dans la bibliothèque au PDLMT. **

.

Roxy : C'quoi ce bordel ?!

Hyoga : On est rentré !

Val : Cool, on va pouvoir sauver mon cher petit poulet ! ***se met à chanter*** _Nooon, je ne veux pas...épouser une fiiille...C'est le mieeeeen...N'y touche paaaaas, vieux crétin séniiiiiiile !_

_._

**Les vitres se brisèrent et un rouleau de PQ tomba du plafond, étonnant nos zéros. C'était en faite l'indice ! Oggy Boogie leur à balancé à la gueule avant de se casser du tournage. Nos amis sautèrent de joie, tellement ils étaient trop content of the dead !**

.

Hyoga : Putain les mecs, on à l'indice et on à perdu personne !

Shiryu : C'est vrai que personne n'a été blessé

Roxy : Sauf nos oreilles...

Val : Lis l'indice, lis l'indice !

.

_**« Ma chéwie, tu as trouvé l'indice ! Bravo Bravo ! Tu n'es même pas tombée sur mes merveilleux chevaliers d'ongle ! Quelle chance de cocu tu as dis donc ! Vas donc à Licorne City ! Tu trouveras le prochain indice qui te rapprochera de ton piaf, et de ton sac à main ! Aller ma chéwi, souhaites bonne chance aux pigeons qui iront à ta place, parce que je te connais, tu ne bougerais pas ton cul...Et tu dis de Saori ! Ah, et j'adore ton sac, je vais peut être le garder un peut plus longtemps, sorry. **_

_**Bisous bisous, **_

_**La Voix. »**_

.

Shun : on devrais peut être la prévenir...

Tous : Naaan, laisse, on va se débrouiller.

Roxy : on à juste un petit problème...

Tous : ?

Roxy : Selon la légende, seul les élus de la grande Cocaïne peuvent atteindre Licorne City...

Seiya : Et bien trouvons cette fille et forçons la à nous élire ! Et puis on deviendra les maitres du monde Mouahaha

Val : Putain quel con...C'est de la drogue ! Je refuse !

Hyoga : Pour Ikki...

Val : Je suis volontaire !

.

Des heures pour trouver la drogue et atteindre le trip ultime plus tard, les voilà à Licorne City.

.

.

Réalisateur : C'est très bien mes cocos, on va bientôt finir.

Jabu : Attendez ! J'ai pas chanté moi !

Réalisateur : Ok, vas y

.

Jabu, se met à chanter : (Air de Chiantos les ptits bonbons nains) _Quand tu te lève la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, il y a toujours que 2 choix !_

_Sois tu va faire pipi, ou alors tu fais cacaaa !_

_A l'instant même ou ta crotte touche le fond, _

_Tu Tire la chasse comme un vrai champion !_

_Tire la chasse quand tu fais caca !_

_Tire la chasse quand tu fais caca !_

_Tu verra que tout le monde te remerciera !_

.

Tous :...On aurais pas du le laissé faire putain..

Réalisateur : C'est fini, COUPEZ !

**Nos héros renviendront ils en un seul morceau? La Narratrice arrêtera elle de bouder? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode des Chevaliers contre la Voix Maléfique !**


End file.
